Sirius's Stairway to Heaven
by Lady Lara Black
Summary: Hermione and Sirius are in a need of guidance to find their way to each other. Enter Tonks, leather pants and Led Zepplein. Title inspired by Zepplien song stairway to heaven. JK Rowling still owns it all I am sad to say. slash,blackcest and slash inmplie


an:// elements of challenge * Must take place in The Burrow, Shrieking Shack, Hogwarts, or Grimmauld Place.

* Must include a scene where Sirius is trying on his old leather pants.

* Must mention two ex-lovers of either Sirius or Hermione.

* Any rating is acceptable.

**Three out these six phrases should be in your fic:**

_"You taste like Rasberries and Chocolate."_

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"

"There is nothing more pleasing than to get a deranged know-it-all to shut the hell up!"

"Do these pants make my arse look fat?"

"It's true that we don't know what we've got until we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives."

" The average woman would rather have beauty than brains, because the average man can see better than he can think."

Sirius Black also known as Padfoot was leaning over the gravestone that once was his in the backyard of Grimmauld Place. There were many that believed that visiting his own grave was not healthy, it prevented him from moving on with the life that was restored to him.

His eyes moved from his memorial stone to the one next over.

It read:

Beloved Friend, Mentor and Professor

Remus John "Moony" Lupin

The next over had

RIP

Severus Tobias Snape

No one could have guessed the depth of devotion that Snape had for Lily, and the dedication to bring Voldemort down. Nor did anyone but Hermione guess that Snape had for Remus and visa versa. It was only for Remus that Sirius would allow Snape to be buried his family lot. He owed Remus so much, they shared everything together. Sirius sighed and wiped a tear away for his dead former lover.

Remus broken from Sirius's and Severus's demise, used an old ritual that gave up his life essence to Sirius enabling him to return from the veil. He was the last of the Order to pass; the rest of them survived and moved on with their lives. Sirius invited Tonks Harry and Hermione to live with him and they agreed. Ginny moved in soon after to be with her lover Tonks. Harry followed Ginny's lead and come out with his affections for Charlie Weasley and dated him publicly. Charlie did not officially move into the house but they considered him to be since he hardly left the Harry's side and was at the table often. They all seemed to be happy and enjoying their life.

Hermione on the other hand was a different matter. She did not seem to want to move on, stuck by her grief and the guilt that she did not realize Remus's plan until it was too late. His favorite witch retreated into the house in the library of the house or into the garden she asked permission to grow in the old abandoned sunroom. She was able to take his hated mother's portrait down so he at least owed her that much. The occupants only saw during meal times, either preparing it or eating it then she would retreat again, with the only sound heard was the old record player Remus used to own. They would often hear his Beatles, Rolling Stones, David Bowie and Led Zeppelin records being played.

It was almost two years now since the war's end and everyone was starting to really worry about her especially Sirius, whom had fallen for the witch many years ago.

As he walked back into the house he spotted his cousin and ex lover Tonks sipping her favorite raspberry tea and nibbling on a piece of chocolate. _This is not going to be a light conversation_ _she only nibbles chocolate when something is bothering her. _

"Hello Sirius" says the young Auror at the table

"Hello Tonks" he replies as he gets the bottle of firewhisky from a nearby cabinet and retrieves two glasses and sets them on the table in front of him

"Were did everyone go?" he asked casually pouring drink for both of them.

"Harry took them to the muggle theater to see the new ' Indiana Jones' movie" she replied.

" The theater has always been a nice place to hide and not listen to a conversation" replied Sirius taking a sip of the whiskey.

Tonks could not help give a small smile at his perception.

"They are worried and believe that I am the best person to broach the subject. How they got this idea is anybody's guess."

"What are they worried about?" he asked with a good idea of what she was going to say.

"They are worried for you and Hermione. She is not getting any better. We all know that Remus adored her and would not want her to waste her life away. And you, you have a second chance at life. Do you know how rare that is? Yet here you are visiting your own grave and refusing to try and build a new life for yourself. We believe that a relationship between you would be a good thing for both parties and wonder why you have not approached her yet"

Sirius choked on the sip of the drink that he was taking at her statement. He was totally unprepared for the fact that his love for Hermione was not as secret as he had once thought.

"Are you alright Padfoot?" she asked as she rubbed his back

He just nodded. "How long have you known?" he asked curious how his secret got out.

"I suspected for a while, but it was confirmed when you said her name in your sleep a week before you broke it off "

Tonks smiled gently at his horrified expression before saying "Padfoot we both know you were shagging me because Hermione was out of reach. I did not object because I had the same problem with Ginny. However Ginny is of age and so is Hermione, a relationship with you is something that could help her heal."

"There usually has to be two willing parties for a relationship Tonks. Hermione does not want me" he stated in a slightly bitter tone.

She mumbled something men being dense at love then said

"She wanted you since her fourth year you fool. She never had the confidence that she had what it took to keep your attention."

"Why would she think that? She is gorgeous" he replied at a loss at how she would think otherwise.

"She believed you did not think her pretty enough when you agreed with Harry when he said ' The average woman would rather have beauty than brains, because the average man can see better than he can think.' Leading her to believe that she was not pretty at all" Sirius was shocked that he would make her feel that way. He certainly needed to make that up to her.

"Yes you do have some making up to do. You both deserve to be happy Sirius everyone knows that. Trust me, this will work out."

Tonks satisfied that her job was done got up and gave Sirius a kiss.

At Sirius's grin she asked "what?"

He replied "you taste like rasberries and chocolate. Thanks Tonks"

"Anytime Padfoot" she replied. She then paused and turned to say " Hermione always had a thing for leather, something that could be useful in the future" she said with a wink and left.

Sirius left the kitchen and went to his room to look for his old leather pants that he still had. He stayed in his old room that he grew up in. He did not want to sleep in the same room as his hated mother. Tonks and Ginny took the room with his blessing Harry decided to take his dead brother's room for some strange sentimental reason. Something about how he felt indebted to Regulus. It was not Sirius's place to criticize Harry's choices he was happy and that is what mattered. Sirius still loved this room that was grandiose with a chandler hanging from the ceiling, and a large wardrobe and four poster bed with hangings. The room was full of his old school colors and pictures of the Marauders held up with a permanent sticking charm.

It took him hours to find them under his old school uniform. Those were the days when he felt invincible, that nothing could tear him apart from Moony, Prongs, and Wormtail. He laughed a bitter laugh. How stupid he was to believe that the world had other plans for him. He carelessly kicked off his boots, and pulled off his t-shirt and peeled off his jeans leaving him in nothing but his boxer shorts. He looked in the mirror at the tattoos that he had on his neck chest stomach and fingers that he acquired long ago for protection all except the ones on his fingers, for his future job as an Auror Ironically he ended up at the other end of the law. Here goes nothing. He put one foot in, then the other. So far so good. He then pulled them up, or at least attempted to, the pants did not want to cooperate. He sighed and pulled his boxers off and attempted to pull it on again. The lady in question was passing by seeing the whole thing. On his second attempt he managed and to button them. He turned to put his t-shirt back on when he saw the scarlet-faced Hermione at his room door then she ran. Sirius could not help but be pleased at that reaction, he might have a shot after all. _Now where did she run off to? _

It was not hard to find her really, she was a creature of habit. She was not in the library so the next natural guess would be in her rose garden. Sirius never really went into the rose garden, he just knew of it. There were all long stem roses white, red, different shades of pink, yellow, orange, some that where white with red tips, some that where yellow with red tips. He was surprised to see roses that were blue, purple, burgundy, even green and black. They all smelled of the most wonderful perfume.

She was there on her hands and knees in a worn pair of jeans and tank top with old sneakers, her hair pulled away from her face in a ponytail. Sirius never saw something so beautiful in all his life. She was listening to a record of Led Zeppelin. He could not help but smile at the fact that she was listening to 'black dog'.

Hermione stayed where she was, facing away, probably trying to hide her humiliation at being caught. The witch obviously heard him answer for she said "Is there something that I can help you with Sirius?" Still refusing to turn around.

"You ran before I could ask 'Do these pants make my arse look fat'" he teased.

He sat down next to her then put a hand on her milky white arm. "Hermione please look at me" he asked in a gentle tone.

Sirius could see her turn a Weasley worthy red as he takes her chin in his hand.

"I'm sorry Sirius I didn't mean to.." He could not help but smile and kiss her softly to silence her cute stuttering. He did not make it long, he did not want to force himself on her.

He was certain that his eyes were twinkling when he whispered in her ear "Did you like what you saw Hermione?"

Her shiver at his breath was all the answer that he needed. The pure-blood started to massage a breast while he said " It could all be yours if you want it"

Then she said something that he did not expect. "don't"

He his hand froze in mid motion. Then she continued with " Don't tease me Sirius. I can't stand to loose another friendship when it goes sour when you inevitably leave me the day after. I would not be able to handle it. So if that is your intention then you can stop now"

The Animagus let go of the breath he did not even know that he was holding and nibbled on her earlobe. "That will never happen Hermione, my love. I plan to show you if you let me." When his favorite witch raised no further objection he scooped her up in his arms and took her to his room to prove without words how serious he was.

The next morning

Sirius woke to only an imprint of her body in the bed next to him. Confused he threw on his old robe and went to find her to talk about it. He heard her talking with Tonks and Ginny in the kitchen talking about the situation. Hermione looked amazing with her hair loose and in one of his old t -shirts. She certainly had a way of making anything look good. It was obvious that the girls had been out all night because they were dressed, as they were the day before. Their friends might have sensed that they would need privacy. He decided to wait at the door leading down not to disturb them, and to listen to what the problem was. _I am a good man but not a saint _

"Where is Charlie and Harry this morning Ginny?" she asked the youngest witch

"With Charlie watching the sun come up, and don't change the subject. Why don't you believe that you deserve to be happy with Sirius?"Asked a clearly confused Ginny.

Sirius leaned in closer to hear the answer, and what he heard both shocked him and broke his heart.

"What happened to Remus was my fault".

Tonks put her arm around her and said " Mione from what I understand Remus was always stubborn when he made up his mind about something. I doubt anyone would have been able to stop him".

"No, that is not what I mean" she replied. She sighed before saying " My intuition told me that the Department of Mysteries was a trap. I should have tried harder to convince Harry that we should wait for guidance or help from the Order. Sirius died breaking Remus's heart. I could not save Severus either that night at the shack breaking Remus completely. I am glad that Sirius is back but not at the expense of Remus. It feels wrong to be happy when Remus is gone"

Ginny came closer to Hermione and stroked her hair. " Do you remember when I was possessed by Tom what Dumbledore said to me?"

"Older and wiser wizards than you had been tricked by Voldemort." Was her hollow reply.

"Don't you see Mione? We were teenagers at the time we could not have been able to do anything about it. And Snape was part of the Order since the beginning he knew the dangers better than anyone. They were both very fond of you Mione. I don't think they would want you to do this to yourself anymore"

Tonks went to a different approach "doesn't Sirius deserve to be happy Mione?"

"Yes" she replied

"He will be happy with you I know he will. Why deny him the happiness that he deserves? He is lonely and grief stricken and in need of something good in his life. You want the same thing and I know you want him. Can you deny that?"

"No" was her simple reply. Tonks kissed her forehead and said "time for my love and I to go to bed. We had one heck of a night." Ginny also kissed Hermione before taking Tonk's hand to go to their room.

Sirius ran back to the staircase and pretended to come downstairs at that moment. Tonks winked at him and Ginny waved. It did not seem as though they believed his innocent act. Well that did not matter the love of his life was sitting at the table waiting for him to convince her that they belonged together.

Later that afternoon

Sirius found Hermione tending to her garden. How she found the energy to after the morning's activities was a mystery to him. The Animagus smiled to himself; his love was certainly something else. Her hair was in a plait with the same sneakers and jeans she had on the previous day with the exception of one of his old t-shirts. He on the other hand threw on his leather pants and dragonskin boots with an unbuttoned blue shirt.

"Hello love."

She turned and smiled hello.

" I don't think I ever asked the reason and the color for the flowers you grow." He said as he sat on the bench that was next to her the only furniture left in the old room. The old Remus's record player was also there with Led Zeppelin IV next to it.

" It was my mother's hobby, I feel close to her when I do it." Poor Dr Granger and her husband died in an accident in Australia a month after they arrived. It was strange how the fates worked.

"As for the colors, they were my father and grandfather favorite colors. White was a favorite because it symbolizes Innocence, purity, secrecy, friendship, reverence and humility. Red was a favorite because of the meaning of love and respect.

Pink was my mum's favorite color and it symbolizes grace, sophistication and elegance.

Yellow was a favorite because it symbolizes joy and deep friendship. Orange was my dad's favorite color and it symbolizes. Orange was a favorite because it symbolizes enthusiasm and desire. White with red lips symbolizes unity and togetherness. Yellow with red tips was a favorite for my mum who was a hopeless romantic for it symbolizes falling in love. My grandfather was also someone that enjoyed rare colors. But he also liked the fact that burgundy symbolizes beauty, blue symbolized mystery, green symbolizes calm and black that symbolizes rebirth and slavish devotion. The purple was something I added because it symbolizes paternal protection."

Sirius pulled out the record and smiled. It was the record that had his favorite Zeppelin song 'Stairway to Heaven'.

"What are you smiling at Sirius?"

"This album was my all-time favorite of Zeppelin's work." He put the record on his favorite song and said, "My I have this dance?"

His goddess giggled and got up and they began to dance as if nothing in the world mattered.

Two Months Later

Sirius was at Remus's grave talking to the stone as he talked to his friend.

"I asked Hermione to marry me and she said yes. I have never been so happy Remus, I am sorry that you can't be with us. It still makes me angry at times that you left her, she loved you deeply. I am however thankful that you did, I would not had a chance with her otherwise. Wherever you are I hope that you are happy even if it is with that greasy git." He put a yellow rose on the stone. "This is from Hermione, she sends her love. She is at the healers today for what Tonks suspects are symptoms of pregnancy. Can you believe an old wizard like me a father?

Tonks and Ginny and Charlie and Harry have moved out and started families of their own by adoption. Ginny and Tonks have a boy whom they named Teddy Arthur, and Charlie and Harry have twins a boy and a girl, James Sirius and Lily Hermione. They are adorable children Moony. I hope that I am half as good of a parent as they are. I miss you old man. Say hello to James and Lily for me."

Sirius paused in front of his gravestone. _Time to move on_. He pulls his wand from his pocket and blasts his gravestone to pieces.

Nine months later

Sirius in his pajama bottoms was in the master bedroom looking down at the bassinet that was next to their bed that held little girl that the gods sent him that they named Rose Nymphadora. She was a little wonder with brown hair and brown eyes with the aristocratic good looks of a Black. He heard Hermione come up behind him also in her nightclothes and put a hand on his left shoulder where he had a black rose with Hermione's name under it.

"Time to go to bed love, she will still be there in the morning" his wife told him in a teasing tone.

"Thank you Love for such a beautiful child" he said voice full of all the emotion he was feeling.

She smiled at him in her red silk robe and pulled him into a hug.

" As I recall it takes two. Thank you for giving me my beautiful child. I am just sorry my mum and dad was not able to see their grandchild."

When she let go the dark haired pure-blood stroked her hair and said, "I think they can see her, and I am sure that they would be very proud".

"What do you think Remus would say?" she asked in a tone that reflected her curiosity.

" He would say we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives. Snape on the other hand would have enjoyed watching her conception with the comment

'There is nothing more pleasing than to get a deranged know-it-all to shut the hell up!"

Sirius smirked as Hermione blushed at the last comment.

" Is the afterlife the only thing you believe in?" his wife asked him obviously trying to change the subject of peeping tom afterlife.

"Loyalty, righteousness, and love and first sight. "Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"

His answer came in the form of a giggle and a playful slap on the arm from the love of his life.


End file.
